


（山花）前夜

by bailichen800



Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [5]
Category: bjt
Genre: M/M, bjt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 啊我好牛逼我好得瑟我先叉会腰，要是下次死者是甄能编那凶手一定是白白的美貌不，甄能编的死因是被自己给蠢死的，得瑟完发现我又编了狗屁不通的烂剧，笑不出来。
Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153
Kudos: 2





	（山花）前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 啊我好牛逼我好得瑟我先叉会腰，要是下次死者是甄能编那凶手一定是白白的美貌  
> 不，甄能编的死因是被自己给蠢死的，得瑟完发现我又编了狗屁不通的烂剧，笑不出来。

临刑的前夜，魏军官独坐在办公桌前，捏着已经发黄揉皱的处刑名单发呆。

桌上摆着一个陈旧的泡泡机，一枚被摩挲得亮晶晶的吊坠。魏军官就这么坐在桌前，对着这两样东西发呆。

他感到纠结，迷茫，困惑，他想不明白，事情为什么会变成这个样子，他有充分的理由怀疑所有的事实，可是残酷的证据摆在眼前，又能完完全全地证明这一切不是假象；他甚至荒谬地希望自己只是一枚棋子，亦或是话本里的一个戏剧性的角色，所有的来龙去脉都被设计得一清二楚，他只需要按部就班地照做。

偏偏他就是个活生生的人，所有的决策都要倚仗他自己的判断，该死的自由平白无故地遭到了唾骂和诅咒，他倒宁愿自己不是统帅全军的军官，而是一个位次最末都小兵，这样似乎一切都有了水到渠成的理由——这是命令，他必须照办。

可惜，现在决定权不在他期待的什么人手里，这沉重的担子就直愣愣落在他自己身上。

“白读书”三个字在他手中的纸面上嚣张地跳跃，这也是他夜半未眠的烦恼源头，纸短情长的三字仿佛成了一道缚魂的梦魇，足以教他彻夜不寐辗转反侧。

时至军阀混战、烽火连天的年头，各方势力割据征战不休，魏军官所在之地有一劲敌甄无敌，人如其名，号称天下无敌，所向披靡，甄无敌军队嚣张跋扈，四处横行霸道、烧杀抢掠，天下苦其已久，魏军官便是此次领命前来为民除害，剿除甄无敌这个名为军旅，实为匪徒的流氓。谁曾想甄无敌狡诈无赖非常，几次三番使魏军官所率领的军队陷入困境，魏军官身先士卒拼死杀出一条血路才没有全军覆没。

天道好轮回，这个甄无敌虽是难对付，所幸老天有眼，恶人自有天收，这个肆无忌惮的甄无敌一朝突然暴毙，他手下的那帮狼狈为奸的乌合之众瞬间做鸟兽散，魏军官没几下便击败了溃不成军的甄无敌残部，他大步流星地踏入甄无敌的府邸，看着满屋搜刮来的奇珍异宝，想到甄无敌为非作歹多年，自己此番剿除此人也算是大功一件，不禁春风得意笑容满面。

“长官！这里抓住一个残余的甄党！”负责搜部甄无敌手下余孽的军官高声喊道。

“噢？”魏军官正是心情大好，一听抓到了俘虏，心想又可以套些情报，顿时满脸喜色，“好！好！干得漂亮！”一面昂首阔步地走去，想要好好在众人面前立一把威。

被抓住的是个斯文的青年，他双手被缚，狼狈不堪地被几个军士地按在地上，一身浅棕色风衣上满是尘土，脸侧还带着伤。青年本来还算安分，听见魏军官走来的脚步声顿时神色一僵，有些抗拒地挣扎起来，又被几个军士结结实实地按住。

“怎么？还挺硬气？”魏军官调侃了一句，反正对方也双手被缚，毫无反抗之力，索性拿出些逗玩的态度调笑道：“你也不记记我这仇人的长相，日后好给你们老大报仇？”

青年别过脸去，不去看他。

哟，还挺拽？魏军官顿时有些扫兴，脸上的笑容垮了下去，一旁军士们早已心神领会，对着青年连打带踹狠狠踢了几脚。单薄的青年倒在地上，吐出一口鲜红的血。

“好了好了，差不多了。”魏军官赶紧制止，他本就对甄无敌虐待俘虏的行为颇为不齿，哪能己所不欲勿施于人呢。

青年侧躺在地上，殷红的血顺着破碎的嘴角往下淌，军士揪起他的头发，逼他抬起头来，露出他的脸颊。

魏军官脸上的神色一瞬间由得意变为震惊，紧接着是震悚和惊怖。

“这……”

“禀告长官！这人小的认识！是甄无敌身边的白读书！”

青年昂起脸，与满脸惊愕的魏军官对视一眼，将对方的惊讶尽收眼底，他目光平淡，没有一丝波澜，静静移开视线，任由魏军官的目光在他的脸颊上游走，从脸上的伤到熟悉的眉眼，再到眼角那颗标志性的小痣。

“白……白……？”纵横疆场、见惯血雨腥风的魏军官第一次如此无措，他感到自己入坠冰窖，透骨的寒气自脚底升腾而上，蔓延到四肢百骸；他听见自己哆哆嗦嗦的声音将冰窖割裂出危险的裂痕，仿佛下一秒，碎裂炸开的冰凌便会将他万箭穿心。

他的声音颤抖着唤着眼前人的名字，这三个字他再熟悉不过，是他自幼时起便铭记心头，唤了千千万万遍的名字，不是白读书，而是——

“白……开……水……？”

很久很久以前，在一个小县城里，有个少年叫魏民谣。

魏民谣喜欢一个人，是附近一个叫白开水的少年。

魏民谣很喜欢唱歌，一有空都会抱着他最宝贝的琴，到他心爱的男孩窗前，给自己最爱的人唱最爱的歌。

白开水听见歌声，知道是自己的情郎来找自己，便会打开窗户，笑盈盈地看着窗外的魏民谣，一双漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的，含着化不开的笑意。

魏民谣弹到白开水最喜欢的部分时，白开水就会拿出他最宝贝的泡泡机，吹一串浪漫的泡泡给魏民谣活跃气氛。

白开水对说唱感兴趣，认为很酷帅，魏民谣就给他写了一首歌；魏民谣说喜欢白开水穿背带裤的样子，觉得很干净，白开水就天天穿。

后来战火蔓延到了这个小山村，魏民谣决定离开这里，去外面闯荡。

白开水想和他一起走，魏民谣觉得不安全，拒绝了。

临走的时候，白开水把自己最珍爱的泡泡机送给了魏民谣。

魏民谣背着行囊，走了几步突然回头，对站在原地张望的白开水大声喊：“白白！等我出息了回来娶你！——我爱你！——”

白开水惊讶地捂着嘴，笑着笑着眼泪就落了下来，他望着魏民谣小到快要看不见的背影，轻声道：“我等你。”

白驹过隙，岁月无情，一晃几年过去，魏民谣成了魏军官，而白开水，成了白读书。

魏军官坐在白读书的对面，五味杂陈地看着眼前熟悉而又陌生的青年。

手里的笔拿起来打开几次，又无可奈何地把笔盖盖上。

白读书依旧是云淡风轻的模样，恍若一个局外人，魏军官心底的翻云覆雨风驰电掣与他无关。他的双手铐在审讯桌冰冷的桌案上，此刻正漫不经心地动着手指。

他的手很美，白得温润，宛如玉雕而成，干净浑然天成，与初恋时的模样并无二致。

曾经，这双手握着泡泡机，织就出少时一个个甜美而旖旎的梦……魏军官的心疼的直打颤，可如今，瞬息万变，物是人非，谁知道这素手在甄无敌的命令下，沾染了多少人的鲜血？

“白白……”魏军官感到自己的嘴唇抖得厉害：“你……没有什么要对我说的吗？”

“你不会想听的。”白读书淡淡地垂下眼睫，轻轻摇了摇头，自被捕之后，他一直是这样温顺而冷漠的反应，虽然听话安分，却又拒人千里之外。

魏军官试图缓和气氛：“白白，我知道你是无辜……”

“是我自愿的。我罪有应得。”白读书冷冷打断，“我已经在罪状上按了手印，不必多费事审我了。”说完，起身就要和狱卒离开。

“白白！”魏军官顾不得还有他人在场，飞快地扯开抽屉，一个箭步赶上，拦住白读书，将手里的物事递到白读书眼前：“白白，你看，这是什么？”

白读书眼神一跳，是魏民谣离开时，他赠给对方作临别礼物的泡泡机……往事重叠，白读书心头一痛，声音中带了几分极力压抑的冷冽：“拿开！”

魏军官哪肯放人，情急之下将白读书一把拉住：“白白，你忘了吗，这是你当初送给我的啊，那时的你那么善良，那么干净……为什么……”

“你别抓着我！”白读书一声怒喝，周围的军士想要冲上来，被魏军官制止了。

“白白，你……”

“我叫你别抓着我！”白读书先前伪装的淡漠和冰冷土崩瓦解，他猛然甩开魏军官的手，恨恨道：“我不是已经认罪了吗！为什么你就是不肯放过我！让我死了不就好了！”他最后望了魏军官一眼，竟当即便要向墙上撞去。

“白白，白白！”魏军官反应过来，赶紧将白读书一把抱住，对方声嘶力竭地踢蹬，使出全身的力气去掰他的双手，掰不动，就掐：魏军官顾不得剧痛，死死锢住怀里挣扎不已的人儿，“白白你先冷静！我知道这些年你受了委屈，有话慢慢说！”

白读书挣扎不开，终是平复下来，他昂起头，如同窒息的鱼一般艰难地喘息，一行清泪自眼角滑下，打湿了那颗漂亮的泪痣。他闭上眼，用心死之人平静得超乎常理的语气道：“魏民谣，你不是想知道，你离开的那几年发生了什么吗？”

三更天了。

魏军官坐在桌前，心绪久久不能平静。

“大家都知道，我是个卖肉爬床的婊子，依附甄无敌做尽了坏事，可没办法，我就是这样的人。”白读书的一字一句历历在目。

“是我淫荡、下贱、我孟浪，你离开没多久，甄无敌的军队就开来了，我就看上了甄无敌有钱有权，自愿要跟着他。是，我知道你要我等你，可是等你你能给我什么？你离开那么久，你有回来看过吗？我苦苦等你，你连一封信都没有。这天下这么不太平，我也有家人要照顾，哪有闲心等个无影无踪恍若人间蒸发的你，我又没有别的本事，就这一副好皮相，只要我跟了甄无敌，我的亲人就能得到照拂，我能拥有花不完的财富，做这点坏事又算得了什么？”

白读书理性而平淡的逼问令他节节败退，不，我是想……想自己更强一点，一直想着我能以更风光、更恣意潇洒的模样面对你……

“白白，咱们……”魏军官踌躇片刻，终是放下了心头所有的顾虑，坦荡凛然道：“咱们可以重新开始的……”

大不了我不当这什么劳什子军官了，随你隐姓埋名浪迹天涯！

“重新开始？我最需要你的时候，你在哪里？现在好的坏的我都认了，你杀了我也算头功一件众望所归，现在你跟我提什么从头开始？”白读书的笑容是惨淡的苍凉，“我去爬甄无敌的床的时候，你不出现；我替甄无敌出谋划策的时候；你不出现；全市人民戳我脊梁骨的时候，你不出现；现在我一门心思想死，你冠冕堂皇地要跟我重新开始，你，这是在怜悯我吗？”他低下头，自嘲地惨笑一声，清澈至极的眼中满是痛苦的泪水：“白开水和魏民谣……都回不去了。魏军官，你来晚了！”

“我不后悔我所做的一切，魏军官，下辈子，咱们也别相见了！”

“白白，你听我的，我们俩……”

“不必了，太晚了。魏军官，一切都太晚了。”

白开水的执拧他是知道的，这个人看着性子软甜，其实是极为固执，认定了的事就不会改变。

譬如，在被搜身时，他惊喜地发现，白读书的脖颈上还带着一枚挂坠，而这枚挂坠曾经是他魏民谣的贴身之物，更是，他二人的定情信物。

他不相信，白开水会为了所谓私心就抛弃原则，去委身恶贯满盈的甄无敌。按照他记忆里白开水倔强贞烈的性子，哪怕是被人辱了清白也是会声色俱厉地拉着对方同归于尽，怎么可能去做通敌爬床这样的腌臜事呢？

白开水的心里一定是有他的，一定是受了委屈，又死要面子，不肯放下脸皮再面对他罢了。

但是，自己在沙场上拼杀这么多年，好不容易才壮志方酬，有了今天的成就，这样轻言放弃方兴未艾的事业不说，一旦白白的身份泄露，众人知道甄党没有死绝，他和自己都将陷入万劫不复！包庇白读书的自己将会遗留千古骂名，这倒是小事，如果白白落入他们手中，只怕死状会比死在自己手下凄惨万分！

可是，白开水，那个记忆里清澈而干净的男孩，他只需看上一眼，便再也舍不得移开目光，如今二人千难万险方冲锋于此，他又怎么忍心在有那么些可能保全白开水的情况，就这么毅然决然地将自己心爱的人亲手送上刑场呢？

未知的往往是最令人恐惧的。万一白读书被人认出了呢？又万一没有呢？

魏民谣思忖良久，终是做出了决定。

魏军官打个响指，一个军叩门进来，端正行礼：“长官有何吩咐？”

魏军官指指桌上的泡泡机和吊坠：“把这两样东西给他送去。”军士领命，魏军官叫住他：“还有………”

白读书卧在牢狱狭窄阴冷的床板上，手指拈起这枚精巧的吊坠细细端详。

吊坠还带着温热，许是那人刚刚睹物思人时把玩残留的余温。

几年前，那人接过自己手中的泡泡机，郑重其事地将脖颈上的吊坠取下，无比珍重地戴在自己的脖颈上：“白白，我不在，你要保护好自己。”

刚刚，那个军官把这两样物事送来时，悄声嘱咐他，那人已经替他安排好了假死，明天处决过后，就把他安置到稳妥的地方，等处理完手头剩下的事情就和他浪迹天涯，做一对平凡眷侣。

白读书拎起挂坠晃了晃，小坠子一闪一闪的，非常漂亮；映在青年澄澈的双眼中，灿烂得仿佛一颗最耀眼的星。

白读书将坠子拿至眼前，细细地摩挲挂坠的每一处纹理，不放过任何一处细小的裂纹和划痕，这么多年来，这枚挂坠一直是他贴身不离的物件，每一处细节他都烂熟于心。

他的手指碰到一处小小的凸起，轻轻按下，吊坠的末端弹出一截尖锐的利刃。

“白白，我不在，你要保护好自己。”

这柄暗藏的刀尖本是魏民谣给他象征性地防身所用，因为怕误伤了他，所以并未开刃。

白读书幸福地笑了，将利刃藏在指间，手掌若无其事地覆上自己的脖颈，果断而轻快地轻轻一带——

因为手掌的阻挡，他的血并没有迅疾而猛烈地喷出来，殷红的血瀑被指缝隔断成无数道湍湍溪流，随着甜腥味在空气中弥漫开来，一条条汹涌的血流沿着白皙的手掌蜿蜒淌下。

我不愿让你为难。

“不好了！快！快抢救！”

军士嘈杂的呼喊声响彻阴暗的牢房，头顶昏黄的灯光渐渐重影、模糊，白读书的视线掠过匆忙进来急救止血的狱医，落在那个已经旧得不成样子的泡泡机上。

魏民谣在他最后的时间里选择了他，承诺会带他一起走，他已经心满意足。

他知道，魏民谣是属于这个时代的，他将会是一个很好的将领，带领他麾下的将士们结束这个战火纷飞的乱世，开创一个人民安居乐业的太平时代。

而自己，就陪他走到这里吧。

所幸，在他的眼里，自己还是少年时期那个无忧无虑的白开水。

魏民谣离开没多久，甄无敌的军队就开到了白开水所在的小县城。

好色成性的甄无敌男女通吃，自然不肯放过这里的美人，当晚便逼着全县的人献出美貌少年少女数名供他挑选。

而甄无敌最后挑中的，正是模样清秀的白开水。

白开水已经有了心上人，自然是抵死不从，无奈甄无敌走遍风月场，最是喜欢玩弄白开水这样的贞烈青涩的处子货色，只使了几味奇招秘药便强要了白开水的身子。

白开水攥着床单，双腿被粗暴地拉开，甄无敌在他体内肆无忌惮地冲撞，殷红的处子血自两人交合的缝隙处缓缓淌下。

白开水想起魏民谣，想起自己承诺的等他，眼泪一个劲往下淌，他暗暗抿紧了唇，咬上自己的舌面。

还未来得及发狠咬下，甄无敌已经察觉了他的企图，揪着白开水狠狠扇了几耳光。

白开水被打得昏倒在床上，眼角的泪和嘴角的血一起往下流。

“怎么？反正你身子都破了，既然想死，那不如老子把你操死，你我都舒爽？”

他没咬舌死成，甄无敌就塞了口球蹂躏他，撞墙也没死成，甄无敌就把他手脚拿锁链拴了凌辱。

白开水知道反抗无用，辱身玷污之仇不报誓不为人，便装作绕指柔的模样，成了甄无敌身边小鸟依人的“白读书”。

算好甄无敌气数已尽，白读书干了两件事情，第一件事情是在枕头里藏了一把匕首送甄无敌上路，第二件事情就是将吊坠中的暗刀磨成一柄利刃。

那把枕中之匕没收了甄无敌的作案工具，也结果了这个恶人的姓名。

而这把暗藏的匕首，是白开水给白读书的。

白读书想杀甄无敌，白开水爱着魏民谣。

“白白！白白你在干什么！白白你看看我白白！”伴随熟悉而温暖的怀抱，是魏民谣惊慌失措的喊声。

此刻的天幕正刚刚泛起浅淡的白色，黎明即将到来，白读书倚在魏民谣怀里，望着那道若隐若现的天光，他感到很累，就像走了很长的一段路，终于抵达了回家的港湾一般，他看见那道光逐渐变亮，恍若一位张开双翼的天使，泛着柔光来接引他前往永恒的睡梦，在不会醒来的甜蜜梦境中，他看见一个清秀的男孩举着泡泡机，对着窗外的少年吹出一串浪漫的泡泡。

泡泡飞得很远很高，这群甜蜜绚丽的精灵自由地飘舞，一直抵达那高远明亮天空的尽头。

天亮了。

后记：  
为什么叫前夜也很简单，全文就是临刑前夜魏白二人的挣扎，初时前情旧爱的牵绊和现在敌我阵营的对立，决策关乎爱恨情仇和家国命运……魏军官一直相信少时的恋人白开水没有变，在保全恋人和大义之间取舍纠结，而白开水不愿意让魏因自己为难，选择了在临刑前夜以魏离开时赠予自己的防身吊坠自裁。魏民谣成了魏军官，白开水成了白读书，中间是局势的隔阂，两人都清楚回不到从前，魏民谣选择了维护和挽救，而白开水选择了牺牲和放手。


End file.
